Angel Wars: the Traveler
by Mikalzilla
Summary: There isn't any Angel Wars Guardian Force Fanfics so I decided to make my own so please read enjoy and review rated T for some violance


Hey guys Mikalzilla here and this is the first angel wars fanfic so enjoy

Prologue: the Boy Who Can See Spirits

It was a nice day in a city with no name (if you watch Angel Wars: Guardian Force you know what I'm talking about) where it always have a demonic attack but luckily there are two angels fighting them one male wearing an armor with yellow lines and has brawn hair and eyes and the other female wearing the same armor with green lines she has black hair with three pigtails and brown eyes their names are Eli and Kira two anawim guardians in training.

"Whoa there are more demons then ever." Eli said "Yeah makes me wonder why?" Kira said "Maybe they must've heard of me and wants to test my strength." Eli said "Yeah right let's just go back and report this to Michael he might know what's going on." Kira said "Race ya there." Eli said speeding off on his wingboard "Eli!" Kira said fly off after him on hers meanwhile at a bar there is a teenage boy in a navy blue trench coat he wears a black shirt with a blue dragon on it with a black sweatpants and black and blue shoes he has a brown hair and brown eyes he just entered the bar and sat on the chair,

"What can I get ya kid?" The bartender asked "Water." The kid said "Water? Are you kidding me? We serve beer here." The bartender said "Sorry I just heard something's going on here like people getting hurt and stuff." "Well then you have no idea what your getting yourself into here." One of the card players said "Maybe I do maybe I don't." The kid said "Well let me treat you a round!" Another one said as he charged at the kid who pulled his gun out and fired at him causing the others to attack as well he dodged them and pulled another of his gun out and beat them with it when they revealed their true demonic forms the kid pulled a turning part back (I don't know what its called so sue me!) And threw the guns up transforming them into swords and slice them knocking them out.

"You know next time you start a bar put water on the menu." The kid said walking out of the bar leaving the demons to groan in defeat meanwhile on the seven Eli and Kira are reporting to Michael about their mission "Good work you two." Michael said "But sir demons are becoming more active what is going on?" The purple haired angel known as Arianna said

"She's right demonic activities are becoming more and more active lately." A large african angel known as Swift said "Even I don't know we should investigate on this." Michael said as they took off the went to their separate ways but Eli and Kira stayed together like always "Something's wrong here." Eli said "what's that Eli?" Kira said

"More demons are appearing do you know why?" He asked "No but we should investigate as soon as we can." Kira said the two then spotted the boy sitting on a bench napping the two anawim landed to check it out "Why is he sleeping here doesn't he have a home to go to?" Eli asked "I don't know but we should keep an eye on him just to make sure demons don't come after him." Kira said "Great another babysitting duty." Eli said he hated doing jobs that doesn't involve fighting demons just then the boy stretched and said "What a great nap!"

"Well he's awake now let's go." Eli said "Wait Eli there's so many demons running around I think its a good idea to stick with him." Kira said "Oh come on Kira I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself ." Eli said "Are you two talking about me?" The boy said "Yes were talking about you now-." Kira stopped in mid sentence as she and Eli looked at him in shock "What?" The boy said shrugging his shoulders "Uh could you excuse us for just one moment." Kira said huddling up with Eli "Kira please tell me that he didn't just see us." Eli said confused

"I wish I could I heard that some humans can see us but I didn't think it would be true." Kira said "Are we going to report this to Michael?" Eli ask "I don't know Eli but let's just play along for now." Kira said the two then turned to him "So why are you sleeping on the bench in the park don't you have a house? OW!" Kira elbowed him in the side "I'm traveling." The boy said

"Where are you traveling to?" Kira asked "New York I'm going there to draw comics." The boy said "Well I'm Kira." Kira said "And I'm Eli what's your name?" Eli said "Mikal nice to meet you two." The boy now known as Mikal said shaking the angels' hands "nice to meet you." Kira said "so what are you two doing in the park you on a date or something?" Mikal asked causing the two anawim to blush "what no!" They said "sure your not." Mikal said

*meanwhile*

"Is that the boy?" A demonic voice said "Yes that is him and it's your job to make sure he's dead." A deeper demonic voice said the demon chuckled before saying "I heard of this kids skill this is my chance to see if what I've heard about him is true." The demon said before coming out of the shadows he wears a dark armor that covers his torso half his legs and half his arms he also has a tail and a reptilian looking face he also welds two swords in each of the armored gloves.

To be continued

Yeah I know cliffhangers are jerks aren't they so I hope you enjoyed and please review and let me know if the characters are acting OOC thank you


End file.
